Light of a lanterN
by Singing 4ever
Summary: From Shinta to Kensin. From a lone boy hitokiri, feeling that his life is worth nothing, to finally finding someone who he should live for.Bakumatsu era romance KenKao


_**Light of a lanterN**_

_Written by: Singing 4ever_

_Standard disclaimer applies: _**I do _not_ own Rurouni Kenshin**

* * *

_...Bakumatsu period..._

My mother, if I remember right, used to always threaten to beat me within an inch of my life if I knocked over the water pail or was late for supper, especially when winter came and the sun set early over the mountain. I was often late for supper anyways, too busy climbing one of the small hills near our home or venturing into the thick near-by forest that stretched up onto the slant of one of the mountains that surrounded us.

I would hear her rich voice calling out from the small hut in frustration "where is that stupid son of mine? Ill beat some brains into that stupid boy when he returns!" I would often ignore her calling for as long as possible, opting to stay out in the wilderness just a little longer. Soon enough though, my stomach would rumble and I would find myself quietly trying to sneak back into our small hut, but forever seemed to be getting caught. There would never be a savage beating or yelling curses, even though I always feared there would be. Instead my mother would pull me into a warm embrace, then seat me on her lap and would begin pulling twigs from my thick hair or wiping away dirt smudges on my face with a wetted thumb.

I was always quiet for the first minute of two, but then would twist and turn, like a tanuki with it's leg caught in a farmers trap I over heard my mother say once, to try and break free of her embrace. Finally after a moment or two of struggle she would tug my low ponytail affectionately and release me. She always told me she loved my long red hair "It's red as that of hot ambers" she explained as she brushed it out one night "It is the same color as your fathers, and just as thick to!" My father was long dead so I could not tell, but I had been told I looked a lot like my father.

After our little tug-of-war my mother would move away from me towards the large black pot to stir the stew that going to be our supper that night. She would smile and nod at one of the shadowy corners and I would brace myself, quietly smiling and awaiting my greeting. I never had to wait long. My younger sister leaped out and pounced on me. My feet would shift slightly on our wooden floor as she rammed her small body into my chest, her long black hair falling out of its' sloppy bun, and calling out "Nii-chan! Nii-chan! Welcome home!"

I would always, so often it became a habit every time I saw her, smile warmly down at her and pick her up by her waist and swing her around. She'd giggle loudly and would often spread her arms out as far as her six-year old body would allow. Right before I set her down I'd whisper "Thank you Hitomi" and she would shoot me another one of her sunny smiles. After we had both steadied ourselves, and were no longer wobbling around like half drunks, my mother would appear behind us and draw us both into a large warm hug, one I was not permitted to escape from. She would pull us as close as possible as if to fuse us together.

After we had separated she would tap us both lightly on the head with her favorite wooden spoon and order "Clean your hands, supper is ready now" and we would go over to the corner the water pail was in and would wash our hands. Then we would join her where she sat, on the floor near the quietly brewing pot. The sun had finally set by now and the only light was that of the fire. We would bow our heads in quiet prayer over our food, thanking the holy one for our blessing in having a meal as was custom for our people, and then mother would serve us each a bowl filled with warm rabbit soup.

This was a normal evening for my family and me. I hope it will never change.

……

….

…

* * *

So, first chapter done and over with.

**_Note:_** That even though this IS a romance fic, Kaoru will NO be appearing until...possibly the third chapter, fair warning. Oh and the rest of the chapters WILL be longer, but Singing 4ever has exams and is not sure when the next chapter will be posted (It would also help if the chapter was finished... :sigh:)

Please review and tell Singing 4ever what you think, constructive critisisim is apprciated!


End file.
